On the Eve of Totality
by Nicholas Lucien
Summary: Nick and LaCroix meet on the eve of two different total solar eclipses. On July 28, 1851, Johann Julius Friedrich Berkowski was the first to produce a scientifically-useful image of the sun's corona, which is visible during a total solar eclipse. Time of the totality in Hopkinsville, KY was calculated by astronomers at NASA and is predicted to be accurate to within about 1 second.


_20 August 2017 Hopkinsville, KY, USA_

Nick's eyes were narrowed as he scrutinized the various pieces of equipment he had meticulously placed on the hotel's bedspread. He had gone over all the parts before, but he was doing it again, needing to make sure everything was ready for the solar eclipse tomorrow. He had found a location that would provide him an unobstructed view of the sky, would allow him to set up his multiple cameras, and also provide shelter from the sunlight so he did not combust before or after the eclipse. Like so many vampires, he intended to be outside when totality occurred, to enjoy the day the only way his kind could, without being completely covered from head to toe.

He ran through his mental checklist again. He would be taking both digital still photographs using an interval timer and a video of this event. Once he got back to his art studio, he intended to paint an abstract image of the eclipse and add that to the collection of photographs he would be printing. Nick rubbed his chin while his lips pressed together in thought. Perhaps he would paint a triptych: before, during, and after. He shook his head; he needed to concentrate on what he was doing now, not thinking about his painting later.

He reached over and picked up the camera lens' solar filter and a microfiber cloth that was next to the intervalometer. Nick scanned around for the cleaning solution, then realized he had left it in the bag on the floor next to the room's slim desk. He carefully put everything back down on the bed and went for the backpack with the small red and black gryphon logo; that was the camera bag he had brought on this quick trip. Opening the top zippered compartment, he retrieved the bottle, then froze when he heard a loud knock on the door. Putting the bottle on the desk, he quickly checked his cell phone. He was expecting Natalie to arrive tonight, and she had promised to let him know when she was getting closer. There was no message from her.

Frowning in confusion as to who would come looking for him here, Nick walked over to the door, then closed one eye as he looked with the other one through the peephole. His scowl deepened when he saw who was on the other side. He debated, then decided to let the visitor in; it wasn't like the door was any real barrier anyway. Nick sighed as he slid out the security chain, flipped the deadbolt, and opened the door. "Come on in."

"Such gracious hospitality to someone you have not seen in a while."

"Well, LaCroix, if you are offended, you can always leave."

The elder vampire looked around the small hotel room as he entered, taking in the various items on the bed. "I do not intend to stay long. I was passing through and thought I would pay you a visit." LaCroix turned his head to stare at Nicholas, who was dressed casually in a white short sleeve shirt and jeans. "Not that I need a reason to seek out my son," he pointed out.

Nick knew better than to challenge that statement. He closed the door then went to go pour a glass of pure blood for his maker and one for himself.

LaCroix accepted the offered libation, his silver ring making a slight clicking sound against the glass. Without hesitating, he drank, fulfilling a part of _xenia_ , the rituals of hospitality. He suppressed the vampire's spike of annoyance at being fed animal blood instead of proper sustenance. Once he and Nicholas were finished, he put the glass down. He again surveyed the bed with the various cameras, lenses, and other tools of the trade that were spread out. LaCroix remembered the last time he had seen Nicholas prepare on the eve of a total solar eclipse.

 _28 July 1851 Köningsberg, Prussia_

LaCroix strolled up to the multi-sided tower of the _Albertus-Universitӓt_ _Köningsberg_. This was the Royal Prussian Observatory, where the heavens were studied through the domed roof that could be opened. Inside he knew he would find their large telescope, and tonight he also knew he would find his wayward son. LaCroix frowned as he continued the walk up to the tower, his knee-length leather boots crunching the weeds and tiny pebbles on the dirt path he traveled. The clock had struck the time of three not too long ago, and there was no one outside save for himself, so he did not mind the slight sounds that gave away his exact location. Reaching the door, he carefully opened it and walked through the doorway, closing the door gently behind him. LaCroix made no sound as he moved inside, and concealed his presence, blocking the projection of his mental link to his child. Not that Nicholas paid much attention to their link lately: part of his son's decision to try and remove himself from being a vampire, and a futile attempt to try and remove himself from his filial obligation.

He continued to walk, eventually hearing the sounds of equipment being moved around. Soon, LaCroix was able to clearly see the base of the telescope, various equipment and multiple-sized boxes next to the machine, and his son moving amongst them. Nicholas was wearing a white linen shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a dark waistcoat that was unbuttoned. His black trousers had some splotches of pale-colored dust upon them. The nearby chair held the detachable collar, dark gray sack coat, and discarded cravat. LaCroix strolled over and picked up what looked like a small mirror, one of a few, holding and running his finger along the surface while he let his link with Nicholas vibrate, finally alerting his son to his presence.

"Don't touch that."

LaCroix scowled down at his child, who had taken the mirror from his hand and was walking away with it. He let his son know through their link that he was not amused by that cavalier treatment.

Nick, originally holding the silver-coated copper plate while walking away from his sire, turned around and moved backwards towards the table. He knew better than to have his back exposed to his irritated maker. "I spent a long time polishing this, and now I must to do it again." Nick put the plate down next to some velvet buffs; he would come back to it later. For the exposure that was to happen later that day, a few flawlessly smooth plates properly prepared and sensitized were needed, ensuring at least one would be ready. He sighed; he had been enjoying a little freedom and independence from his sire. "Why are you here?"

"Do I need a reason to seek out my son?"

"Do you have one?"

LaCroix picked his way around the cluttered area, shaking his head in disappointment. "You are better than this, Nicholas. This is hardly the place you should be."

"I am proud of this work being done. You know the Royal Prussian Observatory group had decided they wanted an image of the total solar eclipse that is to happen today. An accurate picture would allow astronomers to learn more and study the sun's corona in detail never before seen." He couldn't totally keep the excitement out of his voice about what this image could mean.

"Oh, but Nicholas," LaCroix lamented, "you are not one of the astronomers."

Nick looked down at all the equipment. "The astronomer cannot do his work if there is no image to study," he studiously retorted.

"That is true. And given the importance of this and the rarely of the celestial occurrence here, I heard that the city's most proficient daguerreotypist was offered the opportunity to ply his trade." He paused, waiting until Nicholas looked up at him again. "Which is not you, either."

"Johann Berkowski is-"

"Your employer," LaCroix interjected.

"My friend," Nick defensively corrected.

"In any event, it appears you are his lackey, doing the preparatory work."

"Johann trusts me to make sure he has exactly what he will need for this event."

"For the image _he_ will take." LaCroix advanced to be next to his child, his boot heels clicking on the hard floor. "And where will you be, Nicholas? When the eclipse is occurring and the sun is blotted out of the sky, we may walk about, but not before or after." He sighed as he looked at the equipment around them. "I can understand why you are fascinated by this daguerreotype process, these permanent images formed not by paint or pencil, but from light itself." He looked at his son again. "A chemical reaction makes a surface sensitive to the light, while another reaction will desensitize it. However," LaCroix began, as he lifted Nicholas' chin with his finger, meeting his son's liquid slate blue eyes with his own piercing ice blue ones. "This will not affect what we are, nor our own sensitivity to light. No chemical reaction will produce a reversal for what we are." He broke his physical contact with Nicholas. "I have decided that you may stay to assist your mortal acquaintance with his imaging. Then by nightfall, you will leave with me."

"LaCroix-"

"Be grateful I am letting you complete what you have begun here," he snapped.

Nick opened his mouth to protest, only to be stopped by the intense force of dominance that pulsated through his link with his maker.

"You will come with me." Only when Nicholas nodded in understanding did he calm down the vibrating link. "Your only place is by my side. Never forget that."

 _Present Day_

"I understand that Natalie will be joining you tonight, and for tomorrow's celestial event."

Nick glanced at his maker in surprise. "How did you know?"

"She and I converse, from time to time."

"Why?"

LaCroix looked at his son, his ice blue eyes meeting Nicholas' slate blue ones. "Well, I did save her from being killed by you in Toronto. She is, at least, grateful for that." He heard Nicholas' deep rumble and felt their mental link vibrating. He waited until his son calmed back down. He knew after what had happened in Toronto they did not often see each other. LaCroix also knew both Natalie and his son wished that was not so. But Nicholas had retreated, as he often did, putting space and time between himself and his guilt. "It's good Natalie decided to come visit you here."

"Hopkinsville has the longest time for totality: two minutes and forty-one point two seconds," Nick stated.

"Every second counts."

"To be able to stand outside with Nat during the day, to be like the rest of humanity for a moment, then yes, every second counts." Nick looked critically at his sire. "You are not experiencing the solar eclipse here?"

LaCroix shook his head in negation. "I will be accompanying Janette in Nashville. It is a larger city with better accommodations." His lips curled into a quick, wry smile. "And better dining."

Nick darted his eyes around the room, anything to avoid looking directly at his maker. "Do you intend for me to join you?" he asked with trepidation.

"No, as I said, I am simply passing through. Besides, Natalie plans on meeting you here. It will be good for both of you to experience this together. Afterwards, you know where I will be." LaCroix advanced to be next to his child, letting their link flood with reassurance, showing no duplicity or coercion on his part. "You know, Nicholas, you always have a place beside me, should you chose to occupy it." He turned and headed towards the door to leave.


End file.
